Infection by Gram-negative pathogens is associated with particularly severe pathology, such as sepsis and endotoxic shock. Despite the advances in understanding of pathophysiology of endotoxic shock and sepsis, therapies remain largely symptomatic and supportive.
Sepsis is generally characterized by multi-organ failure including kidney, liver, heart and brain due to bacterial toxins absorbed from infected wounds and circulating in blood. Due to the spread of resistance against conventional antimicrobials in last decade, new agents and new compositions and methods are needed to counter septic challenges. Methods and compositions for detection of bacterial endotoxin exposure in a subject are required for timely and appropriate therapeutic intervention.